Transcendent Trust
by Shawn45
Summary: SEQUEL TO BOND OF TRUST! Viola and Ellen have been together for nearly six years now, and are third years in college together. During one of Viola's particularly difficult assignments, they somehow are transported back to where it all started, but under much different and more horrific circumstances. YURI Viola/Ellen, oneshot


Transcendent Trust

Viola's life had been quite a rollercoaster ride, one that she didn't expect many other people in the world have experienced. Who could say that they have honestly befriended a witch, and switched bodies with her multiple times to try and combat a disease? Who else can say that they were able to get their power by being in their body, and not only that, but actually being considered the more powerful of the two? Furthermore, who else can honestly say that they fell in love with a witch, and lived with them for many happy years?

Oh sure, they had fights – didn't every couple? There were times when they refused to even look at one another due to how furious they were, and there were times when they couldn't even sleep in the same room together, but every time they made up. Viola knew that there was no way she could live without Ellen, and she was sure that the other girl thought just as much. Ellen murdered so many people, and she still felt guilty after all these years, and Viola decided rather early on after they reunited that she would try to ease Ellen's pain, and make her feel better.

When they reunited in High School, they took no time at all to confirm everyone's suspicion that they were together, even Viola's dad was supportive of it for crying out loud! Of course, Viola's friends were a bit peeved that she got together with ANOTHER person while they were still not dating anyone, but otherwise they were very accepting of Ellen into their little circle. Of course, they obviously didn't know that the Ellen they were introduced to that day was actually their childhood friend in that body, but really, they didn't need to know.

And so the years went on – they graduated High School together, even going to prom together. The entire time in their high school years, they used magic to entertain themselves and play around – they even still switched bodies every other week to keep things interesting, not to mention they did… other things with each other that was only possible with the power. This moved on into college, where they both were granted a dorm room together.

College was very different from high school, the two didn't see each other quite as much, since they both picked different majors – Viola decided to go into Creative Writing, since she had wanted to be an author, while Ellen went into Photography, deciding that doing that would give her the ability to travel the world as she pleased. No matter what they knew they would be with each other, and they already had plans to get a citizenship in Canada so they could legally marry, since it was illegal where they lived unfortunately.

That was still a bit off though, they were both only in their third year of college, and at the moment Viola was sitting at the desk in their dorm room, writing an assignment the old fashioned way, despite the fact that she had a laptop in front of her. The room was very cramped – other than the bathroom, it was just a one room dorm, with both sides of the room mirroring each other, with two beds shoved into opposite corners, and a desk at the foot of each bed near the door. In-between the beds was a rather small dresser, which was not nearly enough room for either of them to store all their clothes. It was usually pretty hot in the room, but since it was winter at the moment, it was more cozy than unbearable.

"What are you working on?" Ellen asked, opening the door to their dorm room, causing Viola to jump at least a foot off her seat. Ellen chuckled at the glare the blonde haired girl sent her, and with her magic she ruffled her hair without actually touching it, "Hey, no need to look at me like that!"

"You scared the hell out of me," Viola sighed, glancing back at her paper, and reached up to stop the magic affecting her hair, "I was so focused on this dumb paper that I didn't hear you come in."

Ellen grinned as she stepped into the dorm, leaving the door open a crack, and she revealed that she was holding a small bag, "Here, this will make you feel better, right?"

Viola looked back at Ellen, wearing a thick winter coat, gloves, and a hat with baggy pants to finish it off. Her purple hair scattered across her back, and her expressive gold eyes were looking at her with trepidation, and finally Viola's eyes centered on the bag, "What's in there?"

"Hm," Ellen hummed to herself, "Do you forgive me for scaring you?"

"If you give me that, yes." Viola grinned, matching the one that slowly formed on Ellen's face. With a laugh, Ellen reached into the bag and handed some candy over to Viola, whose eyes widened in delight upon seeing what Ellen got her.

"I have no idea why you like those things," Ellen shuddered handing the spearmint leaves over to Viola, "I can't stand the taste of mint." She stepped over to Viola's side and looked down at the paper, "And I can't believe you're handwriting this instead of using the computer."

"Mint is delicious!" Viola defended her candy viciously, causing Ellen to chuckle in reply. She quickly ripped the seal off of the container, and popped one into her mouth and chewed it slowly and deliberately, causing Ellen to raise an eyebrow. Finally, after swallowing it, she smiled back up to Ellen, "Thank you."

"I'm glad that our relationship is based all around candy." Ellen commented dryly. She looked down at the bag she got herself and pulled out a box of milk duds, causing Viola to grimace in disgust.

"Only around good candy," Viola shook her head, and a pleasant smile crossed her face, "But really, thank you for this! What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to get my girlfriend some candy, is there anything wrong with that?" Ellen shrugged, taking off her winter coat to reveal her white blouse underneath, "Though I'm glad you're so happy."

Viola nodded, "Thank you, it really made my day, since I've been stuck in here all day writing this stupid paper." She turned a disgusted eye at the assignment sitting on her desk, almost taunting her.

"Yeah, I wanted to know about that," Ellen responded, "You've been in her for hours, what's that about?"

"My Creative Writing professor thought it would be a good joke to give us an assignment where we had to write a short story by hand, claiming that handwriting is a dying practice, and blah blah blah!" She threw her hands up in frustration, "Of course it's dying! Typing makes this go fifty times faster, and yet he still latches onto such old practices such as this! He even gives all of his assignments on paper! He's stuck in the past!"

"Now, now," Ellen pat her shoulder, "It's not all that bad, is it?" She grinned when Viola's piercing blue eyes gave her an annoyed look, "Hey, don't get upset with me!"

Viola sighed, and set her pencil down, and massaged her cramped hand, "I could use a break though, but this is due tomorrow, because he thought it would be funny to give this to us with only a single day! What practical use does that have?" She asked, sounding annoyed all over again.

"Come on, you said you could use a break, so let's just go lie down for a little bit, hm?" Ellen gently massaged Viola's shoulders, applying a little pressure, just enough for Viola to lean her head back and let out a low and sensual moan of pleasure. Ellen grinned, knowing that she was doing it just how Viola liked it, and so she continued to do it, "Come on."

Viola nodded her head, "Yeah, okay." She stood up, causing Ellen to stop the massage, and she stepped away from the desk, making sure to push her chair back in, since there was so little room. Finally Ellen could get a good look at what her girlfriend was wearing, though it was nothing impressive, every time Viola entered their room, she would throw on what she referred to as her 'lazy clothes', which consisted of a loose fitting T-shirt (Which would constantly reveal one of her shoulders, something Ellen absolutely loved), and large sweat pants. Her blonde hair was stopped just below her ears, and Ellen saw the love and care in her blue eyes, the expression that always made her feel better.

"Here," Ellen led Viola over to her bed, and she gently laid her down on her stomach, and she then sat beside her, "One of my famous massages coming right up!" She reached down, and started with the top of Viola's back, applying just a bit of pressure to all the right spots, and she felt the tension in Viola's muscles just start to melt away within seconds.

"F – Famous, huh?" Viola mumbled, "You – Ahhh, that's nice!" She blushed, "Um… Oh… Ah! J - Just keep it up…" She gave up trying to be snarky to Ellen's comment, and she just closed her eyes, allowing Ellen to do her thing.

"Heh, sounds like someone is enjoying this." Ellen grinned, using her palms to apply pressure along Viola's spine, starting from the very top, and slowly working her way down, stopping every so often to press down, and each and every time she did that, Viola's breath would hitch, occasionally with a moan, other times with a nice breath of air. When she reached the very bottom of her spine, she lifted Viola's shirt up so she could actually touch her lover's skin, and began to massage the bottom of her back now.

When she felt that she was done with her back, she moved to her left arm, and she made sure to push the sleeve of the shirt up to her shoulder so all the skin of her arm would be revealed, and like before, she worked her way from the top down to her fingers, where she handled each individual finger, applying pressure to one spot at a time. Shortly after, she switched to her other arm, and did the same thing. Following that, she went to Viola's legs, and she grinned as she pulled her sweat pants off – not that Viola minded, her mind was so relaxed that she would pretty much allow Ellen to do anything to her at this point.

"Nothing racy today, huh?" Ellen replied, looking disappointedly at Viola's plain white panties, and she realized something – she looked up, and reached out her hand to the door, and shut it with some force from her magic. She then furrowed her brow, and managed to lock it that way as well. Grinning at her success, she turned back to her lover, and began to rub along her toned legs. Starting with her thighs, she continued to work her way down, until she was at her foot, where she worked on the heel, using her palm to apply pressure and rub, not wanting to tickle her. With that finished, she moved to the toes, and like the fingers before, applied just enough pressure so that it felt good.

"I feel great…" Viola breezily murmured just above a whisper, "Do you need me to move over now?"

"Flip over, rather." Ellen corrected, "Are you sure you want to do that though? It might take a little while before you get back to your work, since you know what it usually leads into…"

"It's been a while since we've last done it." Viola grumbled, "Plus, this assignment is going to take me all night anyway, so I might as well enjoy this while it lasts."

"It's been a while?" Ellen muttered dryly, "It hasn't even been a week." She shook her head, and grinned, "But if you say so, who am I to oppose it?" She then gently rolled Viola onto her back, and unlike before, she straddled Viola's body, and pulled off her shirt, revealing the white bra cuffing her chest.

"Hey… I don't want to be the only one naked." Viola mumbled, a look of lust filling her eyes, and a grin crossed her face.

"Fair enough," Ellen replied. They've been doing this so long that requests from Viola to take her clothes off didn't embarrass her anymore. She took off her blouse, revealing her beige color bra, cuffing her larger chest, and then she quickly stood up and pulled off her pants, leaving on her socks and panties, and she quickly straddled Viola once more, looking lustfully down at her. She chuckled, and reached a hand down, "Someone's getting a bit excited, hm? I haven't even started yet."

"S – Stop being a jerk," Viola muttered, her cheeks flushed, "You still need to make me feel good."

"Oh, I will." Ellen replied lustfully, and she reached up to just above Viola's chest, and began to rub and apply pressure there, pressing down on all the right spots. Whenever she moved across, she would always make sure to go under the straps of Viola's bra, so she could keep constant skin contact. Slowly she worked her way down, kneading the sides of her body as she continued down. Again, Viola began to visibly relax, and she closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. Ellen made sure to use her knuckles as well to press into certain spots, knowing that it made Viola feel good. Finally, she reached back up and around Viola's back, and found the clasp to her bra, and Viola opened her eyes, while Ellen looked hungrily down at her and huskily asked, "Are you ready?"

Viola nodded, and soon they were in the throes of passion with one another.

XxXxXxX

Viola had her arms wrapped around Ellen, and vice versa, she just felt so happy at the moment. Her naked and sweaty body still tingled from the intense pleasure she felt earlier, and she was just so relaxed – she could sit there holding Ellen like that forever. However, there was just one thing that prevented her from doing just that. Her mind returned to the unfavorable assignment she had, and she let out a displeased groan, "Do you think I ought to just skip this assignment? It's only worth a little portion of my grade."

"If you want." Ellen replied, "But are you sure that's a smart to do?" She held onto Viola tightly, not really wanting to let her go either way.

"Smart?" Viola shook her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment to think, "No. It's not, but I just don't want to do it, you know?"

Ellen nodded, "Yeah, I know the feeling." She gave Viola a gentle squeeze, "I'll be here if you need me."

Viola smiled, and leaned over to give her a kiss, "Thank you, but I don't want you to be miserable with me, you can go out and do something if you'd like."

Ellen looked over to the dresser between their beds, and saw that it was currently seven according to the clock sitting there, "Well, there's not much I can do at this point other than go get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"That'd be lovely," Viola replied, the mention of food made her stomach give a quiet growl, "I haven't eaten all day."

Ellen shook her head in mild disappointment, "You shouldn't do that you know! You have to eat, starving yourself isn't going to make you do your work better!"

"I know," Viola sighed, having heard this lecture from Ellen several times, she gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know that she knew and she did care, "I know, I was just so focused that I lost track of time."

"Honestly…" Ellen let out a deep sigh, shaking her head, and then she smiled, "Though that's what I love about you, your dedication and determination to get anything done, no one else has it in as much abundance as you do."

"I wouldn't be able to do it without your support." Viola replied, reaching up and rubbing her hand through Ellen's long purple hair, "You help me more than you know."

Ellen let out a pleased hum, and leaned her head into Viola's hand, and she closed her eyes, "I'm glad, though the only reason I can support you is because you support me."

"So I guess we need each other, huh?" Viola chuckled, at the amused glint that appeared in Ellen's golden eyes as she opened them to look at her.

"I guess so." Ellen nodded, and she closed her eyes again to relax.

It was with much reluctance that Viola forced herself out of the warmth of the bed, and sat up, looking around for where her bra and panties were thrown off to. Shaking her head, she simply opened the dresser and pulled out clean underwear, and put them on, or she would have anyway… She looked back at Ellen, "Hey, Ellen…"

"What is it?" Ellen asked, blinking a few times up at Viola as she sat up.

"Can you um…" Viola pointed at her chest, knowing that Ellen would get the point.

"I don't know what you're asking me to do." Ellen replied, and though Ellen wasn't smiling, Viola could see the humor dancing inside of the girl's eyes.

"You're going to make me say this aloud, aren't you?" Viola sighed, "Can you make my boobs smaller please? They can't fit into my bra like this."

"Oh, I see!" Ellen replied, a wide smile crossing her face, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Oh yeah, because you totally didn't understand what I meant the first time." Viola rolled her eyes, and then she felt the tingly sensation as Ellen used her magic to make her chest return to its natural size, "Thank you." She quickly put on her bra, and then looked around for her loose fitting shirt and sweat pants.

"Well, I'm going to get us some food, what do you want?" Ellen asked, standing up from her bed naked, and then in the blink of an eye she was fully clothed and clean – the advantage of having magic! She looked expectantly at Viola, who walked back over to her desk to sit down and continue her work.

Viola grimaced at her paper, and let out a displeased sigh, "Anything's fine, you know what I do and don't like, I trust you."

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" Ellen replied, and she unlocked the door and left within a second. Viola looked at the door for a few seconds, and finally turned back to her assignment that she really needed to do.

"Ok…" Viola groaned, "I've gotta get to this." She picked up her pencil with her left hand, and began to write down the next part of her rough draft. Thankfully being with Ellen did a lot to unwind her, and she felt ideas and thoughts flowing through her much easier, and with the candy beside her on the desk, she could cool off when she was getting frustrated by having one. Soon, like before, she became fully engrossed in her assignment, words flowing from the tip of her pencil at a rapid rate.

It only felt like minutes, but eventually Viola heard Ellen shut the door louder than she usually would, a technique that the other girl would use to alert her to her presence without saying anything. Viola glanced back, and smiled at the two containers that Ellen was holding in her hands. "Delivery" Ellen simply replied as she handed Viola her food. Viola shoved her assignment to the side, and began to eat her food at her desk, and she was quickly joined by Ellen, who brought her chair over to sit beside her – it was a tight fit, but they had no problems with being so close to one another.

"What's the story about?" Ellen asked, after swallowing some of her food. She looked curiously at a stack of papers, and then to Viola's eyes.

"Well…" Viola was hesitant, "It's kind of embarrassing to tell people about my stories."

"Aw, come on, don't be shy. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ellen clapped her hands together, and closed her eyes, bowing her head down, "I promise!"

Viola chuckled, "Fine, I'll tell you." Ellen let out a cheer, and looked at her attentively, "Well… Our professor wanted us to do a short story about tragedy. He told us to come up with the saddest thing we could think of, and write that."

Ellen's smile faded away, "Oh. Well, what's the saddest thing you can think of?" her eyes again glanced at the assignment that Viola was working on, and then back to her.

Viola sighed, "Well… I thought about it, and the saddest thing I could think of, the most tragic thing that was on my mind, was if you hadn't have been redeemed – what would have happened if you went through with your initial plan to destroy your body and leave me to die…?"

Any humor in Ellen's eyes were completely gone, "V – Viola… Why would you write about that? You know I love you right? I really, really love you! Even considering that was a huge mistake on my part, and you shouldn't think of it!"

Viola looked at the alarming distress on her lover's face, and she could even see tears beginning to form, so she quickly reached over and hugged her, "I know! I love you too! You know I love you, since we switch bodies so often and get each other's memories! I know you love me, and I'll always love you! He just wanted a prompt for something sad, and that was the saddest thing I could think of…"

"Oh… I see…" Ellen whispered, wiping her eyes, "It is sad, because you would have died… I couldn't bear for that to happen. I can't even think about it without feeling so sad…"

"That's not why it's sad." Viola disagreed, "It's sad because you would never redeem yourself, and you keep going through life thinking the worst of people. You have so much potential to be such a loving and kind person, seeing that potential never realized is the saddest thing that could happen."

Ellen chuckled, feeling a blush creep up on her face, "You always have such skewed perspectives, I don't really know how you can think like that."

Viola shrugged, "Next time we switch bodies, you'll know that it's true, and you'll understand." She grinned, "So I mean absolutely no disrespect towards you by writing this, it's just what fit the prompt best, but… if you want me to write something else, I won't hesitate to."

Ellen shook her head, "No. It's fine. Besides, you're already way too deep into this to quit now, if I forced you to switch topics, there's no way you'd be able to finish." She gave Viola a genuine smile, "But thank you for considering me."

"I'll always consider you in everything I do," Viola muttered, looking lovingly over at Ellen, "I promise."

"I promise that too." Ellen replied, returning the loving gaze, and smiling too, "I don't know where I'd be if I never met you, but I know it wouldn't be good. I have a debt I need to repay to you, and it'll be a lifetime before it's repaid."

Viola chuckled at her statement, "Good, because I want you to be with me always."

Ellen laughed, and the mood was lifted back up again just like that. Soon they were done eating, and Viola continued to write her paper, while Ellen went onto her bed and pulled a Nintendo 3DS and began to play some games, though she kept the volume low as not to disturb Viola. Soon, it was nearing midnight, and Viola glanced at the clock, and back at the bed, where Ellen was fast asleep. She smiled, seeing that the DS was still on, so she went over and saved Ellen's progress before turning the system off and setting it atop the dresser, and she pulled the blanket over Ellen.

"Good night, Ellen." She whispered, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead, and then she went back to her assignment, which was three quarters of the way finished. Unfortunately, she just couldn't do it, and at three in the morning, she rested her head on her arms, and fell asleep, her assignment close to finished.

XxXxXxX

"Where am I?" Viola asked herself, looking around the landscape. It was simply a large forested area with trees all over the place, and tall grass was everywhere. The sun was high in the sky above her head, and it was quite warm. She was more than glad that she had on some shorts and a blouse, despite the fact that she was positive that she didn't wear those when she went to sleep, and she was almost certain that it was still winter. "Where did I sleep actually?"

She tried to think, jogging her memory, and then it hit her – her assignment! She still needed to finish that! She looked at all, "Am I lucid dreaming?" She wondered aloud, and tried to force herself awake, but it didn't work no matter what she did. She let out a sigh, and took a few steps into a random direction, and that was where she had the shock of a life time.

Running in that direction was a little girl who couldn't have been older than thirteen. That wasn't the odd part – the odd part was that this little girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was clearly the same person that she was, only eight years younger, and she also wore the same white dress that she was so fond of back then. The little girl seemed to have noticed her as well, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello?" Viola called out to her younger self, unsure of what else to do or say, "Um… How are you?" She gave a short wave, hoping not to surprise her.

"Who are you?" The younger Viola asked defensively, giving her a glare, "What do you want?"

Viola lifted up her hands in surprise, wondering why her past self was so aggressive. She certainly didn't remember acting like this, "Um… I actually don't know what's going on, but I think I'm you? And I don't really want or need anything, I just kind of appeared here."

Her younger self lifted a brow questioningly, "Oh? Are you a future Ellen then?"

"Ellen? No, right now I'm Viola." She shook her head, and then smiled, "Oh, so you're Ellen? Ah, I was wondering why you were behaving like that! I didn't remember acting so rude back then!"

"What?" The younger girl asked questioningly, "You know I'm Ellen and that I switched bodies with Viola?"

"Well, Ellen and I switch bodies a lot, so it's not surprising to me. Did you guys just switch for the first time then?" She asked that because from Ellen's memories, she knew that the girl was very aggressive and untrusting during her very first time in her body.

"For the first time?" The younger girl shook her head, "Look, we've got to go! There's a monster chasing me, and -!"

"Viola?" A masculine voice called out, and the older Viola looked over to where there was a small dirt path, and she saw her father appear with a hunting rifle. She blinked in alarm – this wasn't in Ellen's memories! What was going on?!

"Daddy!" young Ellen-in-Viola's body cried, "There's a monster chasing me! We've got to go."

"What?" Her father looked down at the girl who he thought was his daughter in concern, and then his eyes scanned the clearing over to Viola, "You, what is going on? What are you doing here?"

"I – I don't know!" Viola replied honestly, she had no idea what was going on, and it was starting to scare her, "I – I just woke up here, and then…" She trailed off and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a sight that caused all of her thoughts to freeze. Coming down the trail, where Ellen had run from, was what looked like an abomination, She could only vaguely tell that it was human, since it was so horribly mutilated, but what was most distressing to her was that she was sure of who that was.

That was Viola – her younger self – in Ellen's destroyed body.

"G – Get back!" Viola's father raised his rifled and aimed it at the mutilated body, "Come any closer and I'll shoot."

The mutilated body stopped at his words, and it reached up a hand towards her father, "A – augh?"

"Stay back!" Viola watched in terror as she saw her father ready his stance, the position he took when he was about to shoot.

"Da – Daugh…" The young Viola tried to call out, but she simply coughed up a glob of blood, splattering it all over the ground.

The older Viola's eyes went to her father's rifle, and she noticed in horror that his finger was pressing down on the trigger – no, NO! She rushed towards him, but there was no way she'd be able to stop him in time – he was going to kill his own daughter! "NO! STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!"

The gun fired, and Viola reached her hands up to her eyes, unable to watch what was about to happen in front of her. A sob escaped her lips in the silence that followed, and she couldn't bear to look up at the scene that unfolded.

"D- Dauggy…" The pitiful voice cried out, and Viola looked up, and realized that the man must have missed, but that was impossible! Her father was an excellent hunter, and there was no way that he would have missed a shot like that, especially when the target was stationary.

"How could you?"

A new voice entered the clearly, and from the trees appeared a very pissed off Ellen, and in her hand was a bullet. She must have used her magic to redirect the bullet from hitting the mutilated body that the younger Viola resided in. Ellen's eyes were shadowed, and for the first time in over eight years, Viola witnessed the absolute hatred that defined Ellen's younger years flowing through her expression.

"Who are you?" The man asked, lowering his gun, "What are you –"

He never got to finish his sentence, since Ellen lifted up her arm and within an instant, the man was knocked unconscious. The younger Ellen-in-Viola's body looked alarmed at the older girl standing there, "Who are you?" She asked, her eyes widening in fear.

Ellen didn't answer, and she simply walked as quickly as she could to her younger self, and she gripped the white dress, and with the help of magic and adrenaline, she lifted the girl off of the ground and glared straight into her eyes, "You… You…" she growled out, she was shaking with fury so badly that she could barely think straight, let alone talk, "I ought to kill you right now." She grounded out.

"Ellen!" Viola cried, rushing over to her, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, calm down!"

"Calm down?" Ellen asked, turning to her lover, "Calm down?!" She violently threw the girl she was holding to the ground, causing her to lose her breath and dirt to come up in a small cloud, "Do you not see what just happened?! This is even crueler than what I would have done if I had gone through it! Did you not see that?! SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE HER FATHER KILL HER!" She slammed a foot down on the still gasping younger Ellen's body, "I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Ellen! NO!" Viola wrapped her arms around her, "Please, calm down… I know it's hard, but we have to help Viola right now!"

Still shaking, Ellen registered her words and nodded, "R – Right… I'm not as strong as you with magic though, we'll have to switch, because she looks like she's in really bad shape." The older Ellen muttered, looking back at the mutilated body, "I can't save her, it's up to you."

Viola nodded, "Ok. Then we'll switch. Ready?"

"Yeah," Ellen nodded, and while she kept her younger self locked in place with her leg, she looked over at Viola and placed her thumb and index finger onto Viola's head, and the other girl did likewise. It was part of the ritual they'd go through to switch bodies – the switch required an explicit bond of trust, something that the two of them had with one another. With her magic, Ellen allowed the switch to happen, using the spell that Viola taught her so many years ago.

Young Ellen watched in utter fascination as the two older version of herself and Viola simply switched bodies, and she felt the pressure of older Ellen's – or rather older Viola's – foot lift off of her chest. She coughed a few times, gasping for breath, and sat up, only to again he roughly handled as the older Ellen now in Viola's body grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back, and forced her to fall to her knees.

"What are you doing?" The younger Ellen asked her older self that was holding her prisoner, "Where did you come from? How did you switch like that?"

"Shut up." Ellen ground out, "I still think that killing you is more worthwhile than anything else, you're just lucky that Viola is here to say otherwise."

Viola walked over to her younger self cautiously. She was very glad that she was wearing jeans and a shirt, because the younger version of herself was desperately swiping around, crying out at the fact that an unidentified person was coming near her. "Daugh! Daugh!" She constantly called out for her father, which caused Viola's heart to break as she came closer and closer, "Daughhy!" The pitiful voice cried out, and Viola cough clearly see tears streaming down the girl's face from both distress and pain.

"It's ok…" She whispered, kneeling down at the poor girl's side, "It's ok, I'm here for you." She rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to calm her down, "Please, listen to me, you need to calm down, you've lost so much blood…" She looked at the damage, and had to restrain herself from running to the bushes and throwing up. It was one thing to see Ellen killing people from her memories, but it was quite another to see such a mutilated body up close. Her legs looked to have been completed ripped off, with bits of flesh and bone still sticking out coated with dirt, and it looked as though her eyes were destroyed with a knife, and even worse was that her tongue was missing completely, preventing her from even talking correctly, "You poor, poor dear…" Viola cried, tears streaming from her own face – to see such a cruel thing broke her heart.

"Woooo?" The younger Viola let out, "Ehheh?" Her head turned to the side where she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"I'm here to help you." Viola assured her younger self, "I promise I'll help you." The only question was… How? She might be better at magic, but there was simply only so much she could do! She looked at her legs, and determined that she should deal with that first, since the girl was losing so much blood from there. She needed to stop it fast, she needed to make a makeshift tourniquet. "Ok, I'm going to stop the bleeding first…" She whispered to the girl, taking her shirt off, since it was surely clean enough to use, she didn't even care if she was only wearing a bra – this was far more important. Using her magic, she quickly cut her shirt up into slices, and then wrapped it around the first stump, and shortly after moved to the second one. She wrapped it as tightly as she could, hoping that it would stop the blood flow.

"What is she doing?" younger Ellen asked with interest, "Is she attempting to save her? She knows that it's pointless, right? The disease will get her in the end." She then felt the older Ellen's grip on her tighten, "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Ellen replied, "And use that brain you have. I know it hasn't been used often, since you've decided to go through with this horrible plan, but just use it for one second – how old do we look to you?"

"Early twenties?" the younger Ellen replied, "Why?"

"Think! Stop being so self-centered, and think! If we are both over twenty years old, and if we are BOTH still alive, what does that tell you?" Ellen felt her younger self tense up as the realization finally hit her.

"You cured the illness?" The younger Ellen asked in surprise, trying to look back at her older self, but her head was forced forward again, "How did you do it?"

"I didn.t" Ellen growled, "The person who DID cure it, you tried to kill just now."

"What?" Young Ellen gasped, "You mean… Viola cured it?"

"That's right. She selflessly helped me – even when I kept denying her help. She always came back and tried to do what was right. Without her, I'd be dead right now." Ellen explained to her younger self.

"Why take the chance when you could have easily lived though?" Young Ellen asked, "It doesn't make sense to me. If we're really the same person, then surely you also had no desire to die, and you killed people to try and prevent it, right? Then you chose Viola to switch to – what stopped you from going through with it and killing her?"

"She was my friend…" Ellen whispered, "She truly was my friend, and she was willing to do anything to help me… When we switched for the first time, I put my trust in her, and I followed through with it only being a day. After that, she kept coming back, and we switched back and forth a few times, and then she WILLINGLY switched even though at the time we both thought it meant certain death."

"So you got it in the end," young Ellen mused, "I'm surprised she took the memories so well."

"You're not the only one," Ellen mumbled, "Why didn't you trust her? Things could have turned out so well for you if you did! Why did you do this?"

"I can't trust anybody. Father taught me that long ago." Her younger self muttered darkly, "Viola's purpose was to be used, nothing more. You're a fool for befriending her." She tried to sound gruff, but her voice cracked halfway through saying that.

"Shut it!" Ellen growled, "You say I'm the fool, yet I'll be far happier than you EVER will be! I refuse to acknowledge that we're the same person!"

"So be it." Her younger self muttered, turning her gaze back over to Viola.

Viola meanwhile was nervously looking at the body – restructuring a body would require taking parts and pieces from someone else – another thirteen year old in this case, since her body was too old to work with. However… Would it really be right to take away the younger Ellen's body parts and give them to her younger self? No… Surely her younger self would agree with her assessment, and she continued to work. She fortunately was able to stop the bleeding from her legs, and she was able to give away some of her own blood to give to her, since they did share the same person's body.

She wrapped the remaining cloth around the girl's destroyed eyes, and let out a sigh as she looked down at her work. It was very messy, and it didn't look the best, but it was all she had to work with. Fortunately, her younger self seemed to have finally felt secure and safe, since she fell asleep and was resting peacefully on her legs as she sat there. She looked over to see her lover still holding her younger self in a hold she couldn't escape from, and she waved.

"Is she going to be all right?" Ellen asked, forcing her younger self to walk over.

"Y – Yeah…" Viola muttered, "She's really badly damaged though, I – I don't know what I'm going to do beyond this though. I can't just bring limbs back from nowhere, they need to come from something. I might be able to regrow her tongue, and a BIG maybe on growing her eyes back, but this is as good as I can do outside of anything else… Ellen, she needs to see a real medical staff, I can't help her beyond this… I – I tried…" She felt tears coming out of her eyes, and she wiped them away.

"It's ok…" Ellen-in-Viola's body muttered, and she let go of her younger self to reach over and hug her lover, "It's ok… You did your best."

"I'm sorry…" Viola cried, "This is all my fault." She wrapped her arms around Ellen, and pressed her head against her shoulder.

"No, it's not." Ellen whispered reassuringly into the girl's ear as she held her, both of them on the ground since Viola refused to stand since the mutilated girl was resting on her legs, "None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't have talked about it on my paper… Then we wouldn't be here." Viola muttered, more tears coming on, "We're here because of me."

"While it is a massive coincidence, I can assure you that we aren't here because of that. You were in your own body at the time, remember? You didn't have any magic at the time, so there's no way you could have brought us here." Ellen told her, and she fortunately felt Viola relaxing in her grasp.

"That's true…" Viola whispered, "But… Why are we here then?"

"I don't know." Ellen answered truthfully, "But we must be here for a reason, right?" She leaned forward and gave Viola a gentle kiss, "Now come on, keep it together, ok?"

"Alright," Viola replied, her golden eyes were still shining, but Ellen was glad to see her determination returning to her. When they parted, Viola looked over at the blonde haired girl just watching them in interest and asked, "What do we do about her?"

"I don't know." Ellen sighed – she was still furious, but… killing her younger self surely wouldn't do anything other than make her very briefly satisfied. It still made her upset to know that she was still up and about, while the younger version of Viola was treated as a simple chew toy.

"What is your relationship?" The younger Ellen asked in curiosity, "I was under the impression that you were close friends, but…" She let it hang, not sure of how to finish it.

"We're lovers, if that's what you're afraid to say." Ellen replied to her younger self, "Something you'll never experience." She added harshly to her, and while she missed it, Viola noticed the hurt expression that crossed the younger Ellen's face at that statement, but it was quickly hidden up with a façade she used excellently for many, many years.

"Shall we wake up daddy and have him drive us to the hospital then?" Viola asked, unsure of what else to do, "Like I said, little Viola here needs medical attention, and fast."

The younger Ellen stared at the body impassively, unsure of what to do or say – she had just tried to kill this girl in the worst way possible! She was sure that what she was doing was the right course of action! But seeing these two, seeing a future that could-have-been… It was making her wonder if she had truly made the right choice at all. The thought to trust Viola had crossed her mind briefly – she knew that the girl considered her a friend, but in the end she just decided to use that trust against her.

It surprised her when Viola had been so willing to switch even after she had ripped her legs off and stabbed out her eyes. Surely the girl should have known that she was trying to kill her? She thought her plans then were horribly transparent, but like a fool, Viola trusted her and still went through with it. She remembered being at a loss of words, unsure of what to do, and she simply locked away those feelings and did what she felt she had to do…

Now… Now though… Maybe she should have listened to those feelings that she locked up so long again. She truly had tried to kill her first and only friend… And she felt… very bad. She watched without emotion as the older Ellen reached down and took hold of the mutilated body, holding it with such care and compassion that she was unsure if the girl residing in that body was truly a future version of her at all. Still, she had little choice of where else to go, so she simply followed the two older girls as they went over to the body of Viola's father.

"Wake up, daddy." Viola-in-Ellen's body muttered as she went over to the man and knelt by his head, tapping it a few times, "Come on, you need to take this girl to the hospital!"

Her father's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around at the girls in confusion, "Wha – What's going on?" He asked, and then his eyes widened, "Wait – a monster! Viola!" He looked at the younger Ellen, "Oh thank god you're all right!" He wrapped his arms around her, and Ellen very reluctantly did the same, wrapping her arms around the older man, though Viola again witnessed the uncertainty and doubt crossing her eyes.

"Da – I mean – Sir." Ellen spoke up, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we NEED to get this little girl to the hospital, NOW!"

"O – Okay!" He nodded, eyeing the girl, "What in the world? What happened?!" He quickly got to his feet and looked her over.

"A bear attack." Ellen thought up on the fly, "Now come on! We need to MOVE!"

"Right." Viola's dad nodded, "Right…" He eyed the girl holding the mutilated body, "You look familiar…" He whispered, but then shook his head – this wasn't the right time for that. He then noticed that the purple haired girl wasn't wearing a shirt, so he quickly took off the jacket he was wearing and offered it to her, and then he motioned for the three girls to follow him, and they did so, going through the woods and out into another opening, this time by the road where a car was sitting. He quickly reached into his pants pocket and fished out his keys, and unlocked the doors immediately.

Young Ellen took a seat up front by her father, while the older versions of Viola and Ellen, currently in each other's bodies, sat in the back, Ellen holding onto younger Viola as gently as she could. Viola's dad eyed the girl again, and then looked back up at the pair of older girls, "Where did you two come from, anyway?" He started speeding down the road at a very quick pace, not caring if he was breaking the law by speeding – getting this girl to the hospital was far more important than obeying simple traffic laws.

"We were here for a project," Ellen lied smoothly, "I'm a photography major, and I was just scouting around for good locations to shoot in. She's here for inspiration, since she's a creative writing major."

The man nodded slowly, "I see. What are your names?" His eyes kept glancing back at them via the rearview mirror to looking back at the road.

Ellen paused for a bit, "My name is Mary, and she's Eve." She let it out as soon as the names came to her, hoping that the man would stop asking questions.

"Huh, well, nice to meet you Mary, Eve." He nodded to them through his rearview mirror, "I guess it's a good thing you two came along, since I would have…" He didn't finish his sentence, and none of the girls except for the younger version of Ellen could see the look on anguish that crossed his face, "Never mind, it's not important. We need to get to the hospital now."

"My thoughts exactly." 'Mary' replied to him with a curt nod.

The rest of the ride was silent, the only sounds were the quiet sobs and gasping breaths from the still sleeping Viola. The entire way there, young Ellen noticed that the older versions of herself and Viola were holding hands, and giving each other looks that she couldn't decipher. It was clear as day that the two of them loved each other very much, and it again made her consider if she actually regret what she did to her friend… Er – not friend, just Viola.

XxXxXxX

The constant beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the silent room, the little girl had extensive amounts of tubes and needles all around her, and new bandages were applied – though the doctors did comment that whoever bandaged her legs and stopped the bleeding was to be commended since that was, according to them, the only reason she survived this long. She looked so small and delicate in the hospital bed, and the only two people in the room were the older versions of Viola and Ellen, back in their original bodies.

The room was very white, the ceiling walls, floor were all white. Along the walls were all sorts of things, sinks, trays, and other such doodads. There was even a Television hanging from the wall, where if the patient was feeling well, they could watch whatever they wanted. There was also a curtain around the bed, though for now it was pulled back, so the whole room would be able to see the patient. It didn't matter though, since the whole room consisted of only two people at the moment.

Viola looked sadly at the sight in front of her, her hand clasped tightly with Ellen's, who was also looking at the body in the bed. It was so surreal to see her lying there – to see what would have happened if Ellen had made only one different choice. It was amazing to think that only one choice led to such a different outcome – one where no one was happy.

"Viola…" Ellen whispered, though her voice cracked, "I – I – I feel so horrible… I can't believe I even considered doing this before… To see it like this, from an outsider's perspective… It's so horrible. I love you so much, I really don't want you to ever doubt that, ok?" She looked over to Viola and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm serious… I love you so much."

"I know you're serious." Viola replied honestly, giving her a sad smile, "I felt your outrage, horror, and realizations when we switched. You have my memories too, you know that I still love you. This changes nothing."

"I know you know…" Ellen whispered hoarsely, "It's just… Oh my god… How could I – my younger self – have done this?"

"It's ok." Viola whispered for Ellen. It was very rare for Ellen to break down like this, but the sights of that day were just too much for her, and she leaned into her lover's side and allowed her tears to freely flow. "I feel sad too…" Viola muttered, "I can't believe we witnessed this... Why are we even here?"

"I think I might know…"

Both girls looked up at the new arrival, and Ellen couldn't help but glare at her. Standing there was the younger version of Ellen-in-Viola's body, still wearing the white dress she had on before, but instead of the vaguely satisfied look she had on earlier, she simply looked detached, and uncertain. She took a few steps into the room, and closed the door behind her, and looked at them hesitantly.

"What are_ you _doing in here?" Ellen growled, tear stains still fresh on her face, "Get out you damn brat. I don't care what a bitch like you has to say." It was harsh, and Ellen blinked in surprise at the unhidden look of pain that crossed her younger self's face.

"I – I know what I did was bad…" She mumbled, looking down to the floor, unable to look up at the two of them anymore.

"Bad?" Ellen scoffed, letting go of Viola, and she took a few steps towards her younger self, "Bad is when you fail an assignment, or throw a baseball through a window! What you did is beyond bad, what you've done is irredeemable – I've killed people in my lifetime – I admit that, but I stopped when I realized that it was the wrong thing to do. You… You never learned. You figure that it's okay to kill someone if it benefits you! You will never succeed in anything you do, because you don't trust anyone. Let me tell you, I was stubborn just like you, and I had to learn the hard way, but at least I learned it! You NEED friends and others to be there for you, you simply can't live on your own! Though I guess you'll learn that lesson when you die in a grave alone somewhere by yourself, with no one to mourn your loss! And you know what, I –"

"ELLEN!" Viola yelled sternly, "Stop it!" Ellen glanced back at her lover in confusion.

"Why should I? She deserves it after what she did to her!" Ellen growled and pointed to the girl still in the hospital bed. Viola just pointed at the girl she was yelling at, and Ellen looked back to see that her younger self was on the ground, crying, continually wiping her eyes with her hands.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Viola was my friend, and I killed her. What I've done… It's irredeemable." The younger Ellen continued to cry, while her older version just stood above her, not saying a single word.

"It's not that bad," Viola walked over, and got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the girl, "Viola's not dead! She's still alive. You can still make this all right."

"No… I can't. She'll surely hate me! I see you two, and I'm filled with so much jealousy and envy! I ruined my chances at a happy life! I should have listened to my feelings, but I just locked them away and did what I thought should be done… I'm a monster."

"No, dear, no, that's not true." Viola whispered gently, "You've realized your mistake, and there's still a chance to fix it." She reached back and gently rubbed Ellen's blonde hair, trying to calm her down, knowing that it was a sure-fire way to calm her version of Ellen down. Surely enough, the younger Ellen did begin to calm in short order.

"But she's going to die to the disease…" Ellen sniffled, "She's too damaged and sick to combat it like you were able to."

"There is no disease – not anymore." Viola told her, "I got rid of it while I was working on her." She felt the young Ellen tense up at that.

"Y – You did? Really?" She looked up, her tear stained eyes a mixture of both hope and guilt, "I can still make this right?!"

"Yeah," Ellen replied to her younger self, "Viola's like that. She believes in second chances – well, third chances, in this case. Either way, she'll help you in any way you can."

"But… Do you think Viola will forgive me? Do you think we can have what you two have?" Ellen asked reluctantly, "I want to be her friend, like we were before…"

"If she is anything like how my Viola is," Ellen gave the older Viola a pat on the shoulder, "Then you have nothing to worry about. She'll forgive you like it's second nature." Her eyes then narrowed, "But if you betray her trust again, then I'll warn you, that I will be there, and you will be sorry."

"I – I won't!" Little Ellen nodded, "I'll be there for her! Even if she can no longer walk, I'll always be there for her. I'll even switch bodies with her again at this point, I – I can't stand the thought of bearing this guilt all my life! I want to help her!"

The three girls then heard the sound of moaning, and little Ellen wasted absolutely no time at all in rushing over to the side of the bed, and looking at Viola – her friend – lying there in the bed. Ellen looked anxiously as the girl woke up, and the blinded girl tried to look around, being very quiet for the moment. The doctors claimed that she wouldn't wake up for quite a long time, but with magic, that amount of time was drastically reduced.

"H – Hello?" She asked, and paused, "I can talk?" She looked around, and with one hand she reached up and touched the bandages around her eyes, "Is anyone there?" She asked fearfully.

"Hello, Viola, how are you feeling?" Her older version asked warmly, trying to keep her voice light, trying to make it sound as friendly as she could.

"I – I feel tired." She muttered, "Is Ellen there?"

Ellen looked down at her younger self, and gave her a pat on the back, "U – Um… Hi." She replied lamely, unsure of what else to say. She wanted to kick herself for how scared she sounded, but she was well beyond that point now.

"Ellen…" She whispered from her bed, "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" the younger Ellen was unable to hide her shock, "Me? How about _YOU_! Are you ok?! Viola, I've thought so long and hard about what I've done to you, and I regret it so badly now, I – I can't believe I went through it! I'm a monster! I'll switch bodies with you, and if you want, we'll never see each other again, I just… Oh god… Viola… I'm so sorry! I really am! I know you don't believe me, but these past few hours I just… I can't stand it. I'm a horrible person, and I don't deserve any friends, especially one who was so kind and trusting as you."

"Don't say that…" Viola replied breezily, "I have your memories and… I see why you did it."

The older Viola didn't even bother to hide the satisfied smile she felt coming from hearing her younger self saying that. Even after all those horrible things, she was still willing to understand, despite all the horror she went through, she was still ready to keep going. She looked over at her lover, and leaned in to kiss her – she was just so glad to see that no matter the outcome, they still would have been together. Ellen gave her a confused look, and then shook her head, deciding it was better not to try and decipher whatever Viola meant by that.

"Then you know what I've done. Who I've killed, you know what my plans were the entire time." She shook her head, "You know the monster I am…" She gripped the side of her bed tightly, "I don't deserve your compassion. We'll switch bodies, and then we'll never have to see each other again, ok?"

"No…" Viola shook her head, "You're my… Friend. Forgive you…" She smiled, "I – I don't want you to leave." She placed her hand on Ellen's, "Stay."

"B – But…" Ellen tried her best to fight back the tears that threatened to come from her eyes, "I – I truly intended to kill you… If it weren't for these two, I would have…"

"Then… It's good… They came here." Viola replied, "Please. Stay with me."

"Always. I'll always be with you. I don't know how you can forgive me, or why you still want to be my friend, but I promise that I'll always be there for you." She cried, latching onto Viola's hand like a life line, "Thank you… Thank you so much."

"Good…" the bedridden girl mumbled, "And… You're welcome." Her head drooped to the side, and she fell back asleep, continuing to breathe in and out steadily.

"I love happy endings!" Older Viola stated after watching the exchange, and she wrapped her arms around her Ellen tightly, "I feel so happy to know that this is all going to turn out all right!"

"Well we don't know how this will all turn out," Ellen pointed out, "where is Viola going to stay while she is recovering, and what are they going to do about her legs and eyes?"

"I'll fix her eyes, and she can move in with her dad and I," Her younger self claimed, looking up with determination, and for the first time ever, compassion and love, "And I'll switch back, losing my legs will be the price I pay for learning this lesson! The price would have been so much worse if you two didn't show up." She turned to look at them, "Thank you so much for coming when you did, I'm truly grateful."

"I'm glad we could help," Viola replied sincerely, "I'm glad you've learned what having a friend truly means."

"Well, with that problem out of the way, we now need to figure out how to get back to where we were." Ellen reminded Viola, "We were in our dorm room, and then we suddenly appeared here, I have no idea why that happened."

"Oh!" The younger Ellen looked startled, "That's right! I came in here to tell you guys my theory on that!" She composed herself, wiping her eyes, and then she looked up at them, "I think the reason you've appeared here is because I summoned you here."

"Huh, and how do you figure that?" Ellen asked her younger self, crossing her arms as she waited for the explanation.

"Because… When I was being chased by Viola… I was wishing briefly for someone to come and save me, even if I wanted to deny it at the time. Then you two showed up, and changed the course of history. You two saved me, and I'm not just saying that to be hyperbolic. I'm being very honest."

"You're welcome," Viola replied, leaning down and again giving the younger Ellen a hug, "But how do we get home?"

"Well, I think I can just return you?" Little Ellen muttered, unsure herself, "Well, maybe if I just will you back, it'll happen?"

Ellen rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe if we-"

XxXxXxX

"-Wha – What the? Huh?" Ellen opened her eyes and sat up, and quickly began to rub her eyes. Where was she? What happened? What's going on?

"Ellen?" Viola groggily lifted her head up from her arm, where she had fallen asleep at her desk. The blonde haired girl looked over to the bed, where Ellen was sitting up, looking around in wonder.

"Ok… Viola. I'm going to ask you something really weird." Ellen warned her, reaching up with her hands to wipe her eyes and holding back a yawn, "Did you have a dream where we somehow helped our younger selves?"

Viola's eyes widened, "Y – Yes actually! Then did it really happen? I remember helping myself because she was really hurt, and then your younger self was very…" She paused, "I guess I'd say evil, but she ended up turning all right in the end."

Ellen nodded, "Ok, so it wasn't just a dream. Huh…" She frowned, "Do you think they'll be ok? I want to believe that my younger self will keep her word and protect Viola, but… Well… You saw what she did."

"She was genuinely sorry for what she did," Viola reminded Ellen, "I think she really meant it." She turned her head back to her desk, and looked at her assignment, "You know, I have the perfect ending for this story now."

"What's that?" Ellen asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and walking over to Ellen to see what she was writing, "Oh right, the Tragedy assignment."

"Yep. It's going to end with the girl realizing that she was wrong to try and kill her friend, and the two of them work together to try and build a better future for themselves." Viola explained, and then she smiled as she wrote the last bit, "There."

"That's kind of abrupt, and also kind of a cop out." Ellen pointed out, "Are you sure your professor won't mind that? Didn't he want a tragedy?"

"Well, my tragedy has a happy ending. Who says that they have to have a downer ending anyway?" Viola asked absent-mindedly as she gathered her papers into a neat stack.

"Um, I think everyone says that." Ellen muttered, but she shook her head anyway, "But you can be the first one to have a happy ending."

"That's right. He'll love it either way I'm sure, and also…" She pointed at the clock on her desk, "It's seven thirty in the morning, and class starts in an hour, I don't have any more time to write a better ending." She stood up and went to the shared dresser and started to pull out her clothes, while Ellen simply flicked her hand and her clothes automatically appeared in her hand.

"Let's take a quick shower and then go eat before we have to separate to our classes," Ellen suggested, which Viola immediately agreed with, grabbing the clothes she wanted, and following Ellen into their shared bathroom, and they both stepped into the shower together, "I'll wash your back if you wash mine," Ellen offered, which again, Viola immediately agreed with.

"Today's Friday, so what do you want to do for the weekend?" Viola asked as she cleaned her lover's back.

"What we do every weekend!" Ellen declared, "Use our magic to make our daily lives interesting!" She heard Viola chuckling behind her, and she too started to laugh, "But seriously, whatever you're up to I'm fine with."

"Well, daddy has been seeing someone lately, so he wants me to come home so I can meet her." Viola replied, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to come with me?"

"Of course I'll go, I love your dad just as much as you do!" Ellen exclaimed, "I'll be fun! Do you think his girlfriend will be any good?"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there." Viola answered, and Ellen nodded, that was true. They'd find out together, like they always did, and always will.

In another world, two thirteen year old girls promised to be best of friends as they continued through their lives, and perhaps become even closer in the future. The Ellen from both timelines was unsure of just how they could have met such a friendly and kind girl like Viola, but it must have been a transcendent relationship, since they felt that no matter what dimension or universe they were in, they were bound to one another by an unbreakable bond of trust.

XxXxXxX

Notes:

I had no direction while making this. I had no outline, or anything telling me what to do, so if it seems a bit jumbled, that's why.

The ONLY idea I had around this was them going to an alternate timeline where Ellen went through with attempting to kill Viola. The rest of it I just wrote on the fly, and I think it turned out pretty good. Perhaps it got a bit too smutty near the beginning, but other than that, I think it came out pretty well.

A little tid-bit of trivia if you care: The original name of this story was nightmare, but it was changed it because the story took a different turn than what I initially planned.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
